icccricketfandomcom-20200213-history
Tip:How to hold a Crciket Bat
How to handle cricket bat: Batting in cricket involves physical and mental skills. A successful cricket batter, or batsman, defends the wickets (3 vertical rods or "stumps" staked into the ground and topped with 2 horizontal "bails") by hitting the ball and preventing the other team from scoring by knocking it down. The batsman must also quickly decide whether it is safe to switch places with the non-striker (the other batsman) and score a run. Here are a few steps to understanding how to be a good cricket batsman. Select the right cricket bat: *The proper length depends upon your height. Get into your batting stance and hold the cricket bat next to your front leg. The top of the cricket bat should not go past your upper thigh. *The proper weight depends upon personal preference. Heavier bats provide more power, but lighter bats provide a faster swing. Take practice swings with cricket bats of different weights until one feels comfortable and controllable. *The proper handle depends upon personal preference. Bats with oval handles are stronger, but round handles are easier to grip, especially with your bottom hand. Round handles also provide additional lift when you hit the ball. Preparing for the shot: #'Grip the cricket bat properly'. If you're right-handed, place your left hand on top of the handle towards the toe (the rounded tip of the cricket bat) with the right hand under it; left-handers place their hands the opposite way. The thumbs and forefingers should form a "V" between the outside edge and center of the bat that points towards the toe of the bat. *Batting gloves may be worn to grip the handle tighter. 2. Assume the proper stance. If you're right-handed, stand sideways in the crease (the "safe" area in front of the wicket) with your left shoulder towards the bowler (who "pitches" the ball); left-handed batters do the opposite. Look straight over your shoulder towards the bowler; do not tilt your head. Spread your feet about 12 inches (30.5 cm) apart and bend your knees slightly with your weight distributed evenly on both legs. Rest the toe of the bat on the ground behind your feet near the wicket; your top hand will rest on the inside of the thigh nearest the bowler. The shot: #'Shift your weight to the foot closest to the bowler for a full pitch (one that bounces close to you) and move to meet the ball'. #'Shift your weight to your back foot for longer pitches'. Shifting your weight away from the bowler enables you to adjust to a ball that bounces higher off of the pitch and takes longer to reach you. #'If the bowler is bowling spin you can advance forward and hit the ball before it spins'. You can play a front foot shot for a spin bowler , thus , it gives you the advantage of a full-toss delivery and the chance to face the ball before it bounces and spins. #'Swing the bat properly'. When the ball is pitched, roll the shoulder facing the bowler down slightly and swing the bat backwards in a straight line Use your top hand for control as you bring the bat forward to meet the ball. *The back-swing provides the power for the shot; a good swing clears the top. Category:Tips Category:Batting